


goodbye forever (until next time)

by ifthebookdoesntsell



Series: beginning, middle, and end (not necessarily in that order) [1]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, Ex Sex, Exes with Benefits, F/F, One Night Stands, Post-Break Up, Rejanis, Smut, They see each other again for the first time, You're warned, and they have a, based on "Sex with My Ex" by Fletcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthebookdoesntsell/pseuds/ifthebookdoesntsell
Summary: “Regina?”She’s walking through the lobby when her name is called, and she whips around quickly, eager to see who it is.“Janis?”Involuntarily, her eyes widen and a smile spreads across her face at the sight of the woman. She steals a moment to take her in, allowing her eyes to drift down and back up. When their eyes meet once more, Janis is grinning at her with barely concealed mischief, and it makes Regina’s insides melt the tiniest bit.They haven’t seen each other in so long. It was engineered that way on purpose, but, despite everything, it’s still wonderful to see each other again.“I knew I recognized that blonde hair,” Janis teases, and though she rolls her eyes, Regina takes a few strides forward and pulls the brunette into a hug before she can overthink it too much.She feels Janis stiffen for a moment-- they haven’t touched each other, never mind hugged in more than a year-- so she understands. Still, she’s relieved when she feels the woman relax into the embrace.(Or, the one based on "sex (with my ex)" by fletcher, where they're exes and somehow are staying at the same hotel and end up falling into bed together.)
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Series: beginning, middle, and end (not necessarily in that order) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942054
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	goodbye forever (until next time)

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all. me again. i'm working on a couple new projects, but this is one that came out of thin air yesterday and i immediately knew i had to write. i hope that you enjoy, even if it does get a little sad at the end lol. 
> 
> as always, be safe. 
> 
> (title from sex with my ex by fletcher.)

“Regina?” 

She’s walking through the lobby when her name is called, and she whips around quickly, eager to see who it is. 

“Janis?” 

Involuntarily, her eyes widen and a smile spreads across her face at the sight of the woman. She steals a moment to take her in, allowing her eyes to drift down and back up. When their eyes meet once more, Janis is grinning at her with barely concealed mischief, and it makes Regina’s insides melt the tiniest bit. 

They haven’t seen each other in so long. It was engineered that way on purpose, but, despite everything, it’s still wonderful to see each other again. 

“I knew I recognized that blonde hair,” Janis teases, and though she rolls her eyes, Regina takes a few strides forward and pulls the brunette into a hug before she can overthink it too much. 

She feels Janis stiffen for a moment-- they haven’t touched each other, never mind hugged in more than a year-- so she understands. Still, she’s relieved when she feels the woman relax into the embrace. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” she laughs, pulling back after what she deems to be an appropriate amount of time to hug an ex-girlfriend that she’s still on relatively good terms with. “I thought you swore you'd never come to the big city?” 

“I _did,”_ Janis insists, shrugging. “But my adviser thought it’d be a good experience. He helped me book the ticket and everything.” 

Regina raises an eyebrow. 

“You went back to art school?” 

Happily, Janis nods. 

“I want to get my masters. I’m on scholarship, but I thought a lot about what you said. About how I should think bigger.” Stunned, Regina doesn’t have anything to say. Janis smirks. “I’m here to give a couple presentations, actually. Light and shading, portraits, the whole shebang.” 

She knows that she’s overselling it a bit-- she’s only taking the lead on two and assisting on another-- but she hasn’t seen Regina in a year and a half and she wants to impress her. 

“That sounds wonderful, Jay,” Regina says softly.

Janis’ heart thumps faster at the nickname. She opens her mouth to say something back, but they’re interrupted. 

“Miss George?” 

Regina turns to see the driver the firm had booked waiting for her, tapping his watch, and she nods at him. She looks back at Janis. 

“I have a meeting with a potential client,” she tells her apologetically. “I’d love to talk more. Could you get dinner and drinks tonight?” 

Biting her lip, Janis pretends to think about it, wanting Regina to know she’s teasing. 

“I’ll have to clear my schedule for you, _Miss George_ ,” she mocks. Regina laughs, and it makes Janis soften. “It sounds wonderful, though. How’s six-thirty?” 

“Six-thirty is great. Is your number still the same? I can text you the address.” 

“Yeah,” Janis replies. For some reason, she’s breathless. Maybe it’s the new confidence Regina has, or seeing her smile again, or the easiness of her saying she’s going to text. She doesn’t know what it is. 

But she likes it. 

She looks past Regina’s shoulder where the driver is still waiting. 

“I think he’s going to blow a fuse,” Janis teases. “You should go.” 

“I should,” Regina agrees. She smiles, shyer than before. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

“I’ll see you tonight,” Janis repeats. 

She watches Regina leave, her eyes lingering perhaps a bit too long on her body and quickly averting her gaze when the blonde looks back with a knowing smile. 

***

“I’m sorry I’m late. The guy wouldn’t let me in!” Janis tells Regina indignantly as she sits down into the chair across from her. “I had to literally tell him what your phone number was for him to believe I had a reservation.” 

Regina looks up from where she was studying the menu with a laugh. 

“Don’t mind Roy.” She grins across the table, and Janis’ stomach does a flip. “This place just gets crowded at night. He doesn’t want a problem with the permit.” She looks over at Janis who looks a little disheveled. “Besides, I just arrived, so really, we’re both late.” 

Janis eyes her suspiciously over her menu. She’s already decided what she wants, but she wants to make sure Regina has too. 

“Are you doing that thing you used to do where you’d tell a white lie to make me feel better?” 

Blue eyes widen at her teasingly. 

“I never did any such thing!” 

“You’re doing it right now!” 

Regina bites her lip to hold in a laugh. Janis had forgotten how much the sight of it makes her smile. She barely even remembers where they were in the conversation, unable to stop herself from studying the way Regina’s golden hair is still as beautiful as ever, the way she sits with more confidence than she did when she last saw her. Brown eyes travel down the slope of the woman’s neck, further until they linger on Regina’s chest before she snaps her gaze back up when the blonde coughs. 

Her voice is lower, thicker than it was before when she speaks. 

“Did you decide what you want, Jay?” 

“Yeah,” Janis replies, her eyes still betraying her, wandering over Regina’s body, a small part of her whispering that Regina looks even better than she did just eighteen months ago, more mature, softer, _hotter._

She’s been caught staring _again_. She can tell by the smirk that’s now spread across the woman’s full, pink lips. 

Janis is waiting for Regina to say something else, but, of course, the waitress comes by asking for their drink orders.

“I’ll take a glass of wine,” Regina tells the woman, smiling up at her in a way that makes the waitress flush. “Red, please. Your best.” 

Janis rolls her eyes at Regina, but she gestures that she wants the same. 

“Could you bring the whole bottle with the cork?” Nodding, the woman drops off the bread she was holding and scribbles down what they wanted, walking away briskly. It’s barely a moment that they’re alone again before Janis can feel Regina looking at her. “What?”

“You asked her to bring the cork.” 

Shrugging, Janis returns her gaze. 

“I know you like to collect them.”

They engage in yet another impromptu staring match, both of them smiling through the whole thing until Regina reaches for some bread and the waitress, Lily, returns with their wine, takes their order and heads back to the kitchen. 

Janis is growing more comfortable by the second. She slouches back into her chair. 

“So, I know you said you’re here for a client. Not enough back in Chicago?” she jokes. 

Regina pretends to be exasperated. 

“We’re actually looking to strike a deal with a pretty big company,” Regina informs her, trying not to sound like she’s bragging. “I was sent here to seal the deal.”

“Oh, so you’re the enforcer?” Janis laughs. 

“You know it,” Regina replies, picking up her wine glass to take a sip. “Never thought I’d get paid to be scary.”

“Gotta do what you love, right?” Janis quips. 

The question makes Regina snort and place her glass down, trying to quell her laughter before she realizes there’s something deeper to those words. 

“Aren’t you finally doing what you love?” she asks gently. 

Janis looks at her, lips pressed together in a look that says ‘ _I don’t know.'_

“I practically sleep at the library on campus. I haven’t seen Damian in six weeks.” 

“But you still call him?” Regina presses, worry evident in her voice.

“I have to write my thesis,” Janis says back as if that answers everything. 

“Are you at least trying to have a good time?” 

“What do you mean by good time?” Janis throws back, her eyes moving over Regina’s face once more. “I don’t have anybody.” 

“That isn’t what I was asking. Not that I’m not glad to know that.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Regina is playing dumb. Janis knows it. 

“Is there anybody?”

Regina tucks a strand of hair that was falling into her eyes back behind her ear, blushing slightly when she speaks. 

“No. There isn’t anybody.” 

“Good.” 

From there, they manage to move onto easier things, especially once their food arrives. They talk about what they’ve missed in the past year, about how Cady and Aaron are still together, about how Gretchen and Karen are as good as married and Damian has a new boyfriend every three weeks. 

They’ve both gone through just over two glasses of wine by now, and they’re laughing with reckless abandon, their gazes growing more adventurous as the moments pass. If there weren’t louder people in the place, they might be worried about a noise complaint from another table. 

Luckily, when the man that Janis had met at the front comes over, he only smiles at Regina fondly. 

“Hi Roy,” Regina says. 

He tips an imaginary hat to her. 

“Hey there, pretty lady,” he laughs. “Should I prepare your usual dessert for you?”

Regina looks over at Janis, whose gaze hasn’t left her since her friend came over. Her brown eyes are darker than usual, and Regina is acutely aware of the way they’ve been flirting all night, how their knees are touching under the table. It all feels like it’s leading to something. 

She can’t afford to have the moment be broken again. 

She looks up at Roy. 

“I think we’re good for tonight,” she tells him. He gives her a knowing look. She blushes, knowing she has zero defense. “Could you put it on the card I’ve got on file?”

He nods, and he’s gone before Janis fully has time to process what just transpired. 

“You didn’t have to pay for me,” she tries to say. 

Regina shakes her head. 

“Don’t be silly. I’m the one with a steady, paying job here.” 

Laughing quietly, Janis follows her ex as they walk out of the restaurant and into the fresh, night air. They’re only a block and a half away.

“Oh, so you feel sorry for me?” she says lowly.

Somehow, they’ve made it to the lobby and are waiting in front of the elevator. Janis didn’t know time could move so quickly. 

“I’d say yes, but we both know your night is about to get a lot better,” Regina flirts back. 

They watch the floors tick lower and lower on the panel above the elevator car, but they don’t say a word. Finally, the bell dings, and the doors slide open. 

Following Janis’ lead, Regina steps into the elevator after her and watches in amusement as Janis tries to figure out what floor they’re going to. 

“Top floor,” the blond says quietly, the tension palpable between them. Everything feels hot and cold. “Twenty five.” 

Janis watches Regina’s throat bob. 

They reach Regina’s hotel room quickly, and it just feels more real when they both slip their shoes off at the door like they used to always do after coming home from a long day. Regina’s knees wobble as she undoes her heels, fully aware of the way Janis’ gaze is so intense it’s like she’s trying to see through her dress. She leans against the wall for support when she feels a hand on her hip that she _knows_ is meant to be supportive and comforting. 

“Hey, are you okay with this?” Janis asks gently. 

Regina nods.

“Yes. I am.” She knows her voice is shaky. 

Janis pauses, looking at her in concern. 

“I’m serious. If you don’t want to--” 

“I’m really sure,” Regina interrupts. She swallows, trying to gain back some control as she turns around and meets Janis’ eyes. “Unless if you’re not?” she teases. 

“I’m _very_ sure,” Janis says back. They’re almost nose to nose, and Janis basks in the feelings. It’s been so long. Some part of her has always believed they would see each other again. 

“That’s what I like to hear.” 

Regina smiles at her, backing up slightly so she’s leaning against the wall, the ask implicit. Janis understands immediately, pressing forward until she has a hand supporting her next to Regina’s head against the wall and she’s leaning down. 

When they kiss, it’s exactly how they both remember-- warm, soft, perfect. They can’t stop sinking into it. Regina’s fingers are holding Janis’ free wrist like she always used to, and Janis feels oddly relieved as she leans into it-- as if this has been what she’s been missing since they broke up, as if this is why everything felt so off. 

Her muscle memory takes over; she remembers what Regina likes. She manages to pull back from the kiss-- despite Regina’s whine-- and she trails her lips down, kissing her jaw and starting to kiss and nip at the other woman’s pulse point. She grins when she feels Regina start to tremble, pulling her wrist free from where it was held in a tight grip and placing it on Regina’s hip to keep her steady. 

She bites harder and licks over the spot, and Regina’s knees give out. 

Laughing, Janis pulls back, holding her up with both hands. 

“Do you want to sit down?” 

Regina nods without any protest, and _God_ , Janis forgot how pliant she always grows under her touch. She forgot how much she loves it. 

“Bed?” Regina mumbles. 

“Okay,” Janis whispers back, grinning when Regina shrieks as she picks her up around the waist. 

Quickly, she situates them on the bed, seating herself against the headboard and pulling the blonde into her lap. They continue to kiss for a moment, and Janis gasps quietly when Regina presses her tongue into it. Impossibly, they’ve gotten closer together, and Regina has started rocking against her, both of her hands scratching at Janis’ scalp and pulling at her hair lightly. 

Janis lets out a quiet groan at the motion, her hands wandering helplessly over Regina’s back as she looks for a button, a zipper, a clasp, _anything,_ to pull Regina’s dress free. In pity, Regina guides her hands toward the clasp and zipper, undoing the hook. 

“Thanks,” Janis murmurs. 

Regina just kisses her back, shivering as she feels warm hands on her back as Janis undoes the zipper. When it’s all the way down, Janis grows helpless once more, unsure of how the dress actually comes off. Regina giggles, clicking her tongue softly as she pulls away from the other woman’s lips to undo another zipper on the side and pull it over her head. 

She tosses the garment to the side, confused when she feels no hands on her and hears a quiet chuckle.

“You were expecting something, huh?” 

Janis gestures to the lacy black bra Regina is wearing and the matching set of panties. 

“Shut up,” Regina groans, her face reddening. “You know I wear it for myself to feel pretty.” Saying nothing for a moment, Janis’ hand runs over Regina’s stomach, up over the newly bare skin, leaving goosebumps in her wake. Regina looks at her oddly. “Jay? Are you going to say anything?” 

Janis barely misses a beat at the question. 

“You _are_ pretty. So fucking gorgeous.” 

Regina feels electricity shock through her at that. She’s acutely aware of the number of people who have told her such a thing. She’s also acutely aware of the fact that never has it affected her the way it does when Janis says it. 

She can’t respond. She has nothing to say. So she does what she knows best; she leans in for another kiss. 

Janis responds with fervor, her hands reaching down to grip at Regina’s thighs, and she immediately notices the way the woman is shifting in her lap, clearly trying to find any semblance of friction. It causes her to whimper into Regina’s mouth, and she doesn’t miss how it makes Regina smile. 

She wants to roll her eyes, but the thought completely flies out of her head when she feels Regina start to undo the buttons on her shirt. 

“Wanna see you,” she whines, and Janis has to stop herself from pressing her hips up at the words. 

“Well if you want to really see me, I can’t exactly take anything off with you in my lap.” 

Janis grins at her; they both know this is a conversation they’ve had many times before. 

Regina rolls her eyes affectionately. She forgot how sweet these moments between them are, even if she knows that by tomorrow it’ll likely all be over. She does roll off her though, gesturing at her mockingly to stand up. She pulls the rest of the buttons on Janis’ shirt free with practiced fingers, undoing and pushing down her slacks too before there’s any time for words to be spoken. 

Pulling back, Regina has to take in a deep breath at the sight in front of her. A sight, if she’s honest, that she wasn’t sure she’d ever see again. And yet, there Janis is, dressed so simple but so hot in a black sports bra and checkered blue boxers. 

“‘Gina?” Janis asks, a cockiness to her voice that makes Regina shiver both because of the nickname and the confidence behind it. “I mean, I know I’m not exactly in my Sunday best here, but it would be nice to at least get a few words of appreciation.” 

“You’re just as beautiful as I remember,” Regina manages to say, walking forward carefully until she can reach up to kiss Janis again. 

She begins to move her lips downwards, gently scraping her teeth over the juncture of Janis’ jaw and neck. Carefully, she scratches over the base of the other woman’s back, just like she remembers she enjoys, and immediately, Janis grows weak in the knees, leaning down against Regina for support. 

This isn’t how Janis wanted this to go. She’s losing her grip on her arousal, and, even though she knows Regina will vehemently deny it, she knows the blonde loves when she’s the one in control. 

Quickly, she pulls Regina back up for a kiss, pressing her backwards until she’s flat on her back and Janis is on top of her on the mattress. It’s familiar, perfect, and Janis forgot what a view she always had seeing blonde hair flared out against white sheets, how lucky she was to be able to watch Regina’s eyes grow dark with want. 

She allows her hands to wander slowly, knowing that she’s being a tease, ghosting her fingers down Regina’s sides. Regina is growing impatient, and Janis continues to act like she doesn’t have a care in the world, kissing her cheek and trailing her lips further down until they’re impeded by the lacy fabric that adorns Regina’s chest. 

Clumsily, Janis looks for a clasp on the back, her fingers moving under the band and back over it until she realizes that Regina is holding in a giggle. 

“What?” she mumbles, trying her best not to smile in return. 

“It’s a front clasp, baby.”

Janis freezes at the last word, feeling her heart play hopscotch inside of her chest and dance on her ribs. It falls off Regina’s lips exactly how she remembers, and it hits her at full speed how much she missed it. She wants her to say it again. 

She undoes the front easily after finding the hooks, throwing it to the side. She stares for too long at Regina’s chest, trying to commit every detail to memory until Regina is shifting under her, arching her back enticingly. 

“ _Jay,”_ she murmurs.

Janis understands. She leans forward, allowing her tongue to move over the taut peak of Regina’s right breast, bringing her other hand up to give attention to the left. She smirks as she hears Regina gasp and feels her press her hips up, and she’s only more proud of herself when she presses her lips around fully and sucks and immediately feels Regina’s fingers snap into her hair. 

Regina holds Janis against her chest, pressing her even closer. Nobody has ever loved her and touched her the way Janis does. She knows that. She wants to savor it. 

Still, her body betrays her, and her hips start to press up and grind against Janis’ thigh that is between her two. She whimpers quietly when there’s no return movement. Knowing what Janis wants, Regina laughs in exasperation. 

“Are you serious?”

“As serious as ever,” Janis mumbles back. 

A few moments prior, she’d switched to giving attention to Regina’s left breast, and Regina smiles at a memory of Janis whispering, ‘ _I wouldn’t want it to feel_ _left_ _out.’_ She’ll never forget the proud grin that the woman had spread across her face at the pun she made. She’s so lost in thought that she absently presses her hips up once more and gasps when Janis presses her hips down. 

“Say please.” 

Regina swallows hard. She can’t remember the last time she was this turned on. Normally, with Janis she’d always been one to hold out for as long as she could, but not now. Not when they have so little time together. 

“Please,” she whispers. “ _Please_.” 

Her fingers tighten in Janis’ hair, and the brunette immediately relents, her hands already moving toward the apex of her thighs. 

She does her best to remember what Regina likes, pulling the ruined scrap of lace that had been masquerading as a pair of panties down the woman’s long legs. Experimentally, she thumbs over Regina’s clit and grins when she sees blue eyes squeeze shut in pleasure. 

She repeats the motion before she moves downward, her brain stuttering when she finds just how wet Regina is. 

“Oh, baby,” she murmurs and watches in satisfaction as Regina nods in agreement and presses her hips up. 

Janis moves her fingers up and down slowly, teasing and watching with thinly veiled awe as Regina tips her head back and whines. 

“ _Jay.”_ It comes out sounding like a whimper. “ _Please.”_

Not even Janis is immune to the way Regina sounds right now. She nods quickly in understanding and presses a finger slowly inside. She moves in and out at a glacial pace, trying to give Regina time to get used to it, but the blonde is having none of it, her hips jerking up in search of more. 

Janis complies, pressing in a second as she begins to thrust in and out faster, the base of her hand circling over Regina’s clit. It feels like they’re twenty again, young and happy, and Janis almost laughs at how it suddenly seems as though they never left each other, not in this moment. She picks up the pace, grinning when Regina hooks a leg over her hip and starts to grind against her hand in earnest, a pretty blush spreading across her neck and chest. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Janis whispers, leaning down to kiss Regina and press her tongue into it before the protest that she knows normally occurs can fall from the other woman’s lips. 

She has to angle her hand differently to kiss Regina properly, and she smiles when, as she twists her fingers to accommodate their new position, Regina moans brokenly and the rhythm of her hips stutters. 

For good measure, Janis sweeps and curls her fingers, smiling into their kiss as she feels Regina begin to tremble. 

“ _Oh my God,”_ she breathes, and Janis knows that some part of her deep down has now latched onto the memory of Regina whispering that into her mouth, that it’s going to be brought out on cold, lonely nights when she can’t sleep and needs some relief. 

She doesn’t say that, though. Instead, smugly, she replies, “Janis is just fine.” 

Regina doesn’t even have the energy to tell her to shut up like she normally would, her entire being in search of what will make her fall apart. Janis does her best to help her find it, moving her free hand down to scratch Regina's abs lightly. Janis smirks as she feels hips buck out of rhythm, and she takes the opportunity. 

Quickly, she swipes over the spot inside that she knows makes Regina wild, curling her fingers and pressing until she feels the other woman shatter beneath her skillful hand. 

She can feel Regina trembling, and she watches adoringly as the blonde’s back arches and her eyes squeeze shut in pleasure, her orgasm washing over her in waves. Janis pulls her hand back, trying to be respectful as Regina’s eyes finally open and her head flops to the side. 

She doesn’t know what’s allowed; Regina makes the choice for her, reaching up for a kiss. 

For several moments, it feels peaceful, wonderful, and then, it just becomes more so when-- 

“I’m hungry now,” Regina complains. 

Janis laughs. 

“You can’t be serious.” 

“I promise I’ll do you after this,” Regina says, but her body betrays her when Janis pulls back and she catches sight of just how disheveled and _hot_ the woman looks. 

Janis smirks at her, raising an eyebrow. 

Regina relents, sighing. 

“Maybe we can get food after.” 

“Exactly my thoughts.” 

Janis leans down for a kiss, her hand already wandering back to give Regina a second orgasm, and she gasps in shock when Regina musters the strength to flip them and pins both of her hands above her head. 

“No touching,” she whispers in her ear, kissing Janis’ cheek sweetly before her mouth grows rougher, nipping at the brunette’s pulse point and moving quickly down until she frowns at the Nike symbol in her way. “This needs to go.”

Janis laughs loudly, sitting up and just keeping her arms raised above her head to allow Regina to pull her bra off. As soon as it’s gone, she lies back quickly, still resting her arms against the pillows since Regina didn’t give her permission to do otherwise. 

She’s unprepared when she immediately feels Regina’s mouth on her chest, and she wants to grind up but she’s surprised and turned on to find that two hands are keeping her hips firmly pressed to the bed. 

She can feel Regina smile against her, the woman scraping her nails against Janis’ hip. Her tongue circles Janis’ nipple quickly, roughly, until Janis is sure that she could come just from this. 

It’s all too much when Regina switches to the other side, tugging at the peak with her teeth, and Janis can do nothing but whine loudly. She tries to press her hips up once more, but Regina just shakes her head in satisfaction and clicks her tongue. 

Regina gives far less attention to her right side, already moving down and away while she replaces her mouth with her hand and she kisses over Janis’ abs. She sucks a mark gently into the skin, and finally, Janis can’t take it anymore, her hands moving down to grasp tightly at the bedsheets. 

Janis can’t remember the last time she felt like this: her body is practically vibrating with want, and she knows that there’s wetness on her thighs. 

She can barely control herself as Regina grins up at her, settling between her thighs comfortably like she’s done so many times before. Before she knows it, Janis has hands threaded in blonde hair, and she can’t help but tug, biting her lip around a plea. 

Regina is teasing, her tongue moving slowly over the crease of Janis’ thigh until she gasps when Janis pulls harder with need. 

“‘Gina,” she mumbles thickly. 

Pulling back completely, Regina looks up at her with faux confusion. 

“Yes?” 

“You know what,” Janis replies, her voice low and almost hoarse. “Please touch me?”

Regina looks up at her with thinly veiled mischief. 

“Well why didn’t you just say so?”

Janis opens her mouth for a sarcastic remark, but her breath is cut off when Regina kisses up her thigh and bites gently before she experimentally licks over her. 

Repeating the motion, Regina licks another hard line up her center, looking up and watching as Janis presses her lips together to hold back a moan. Regina does it again; every time they’ve been in bed together, it’s always been her goal to get Janis to be loud. She wants to hear her, to see her lose control. She refuses to let up, circling her tongue over Janis’ clit and then-- 

“Fuck!” 

Regina smirks. 

“There you are.” 

“Shut up,” Janis gasps. 

Regina rolls her eyes but says no more, diving back in and effectively obeying. 

Even though they’ve done this before, Janis forces herself to look away. It’s all too much; she’ll never be used to the sight of Regina between her thighs touching her like it’s the only thing that matters. She can already tell that she’s so close to breaking, knows that if Regina touches her just so she’ll fall apart, and she doesn’t want this to end just yet. She doesn’t know what will happen after, when, if, she’ll ever have this again. 

She can feel Regina smirking against her, but Janis can’t find it in herself to say anything, especially when Regina pulls Janis closer and hooks both of her legs over her shoulders and slings an arm over her abs to keep the brunette pinned down. Using her free hand, she presses two fingers inside with almost zero warning, and Janis chokes on her breath, hands releasing Regina’s hair so she doesn’t pull too hard and fisting in the sheets instead. 

“ _Holy shit,”_ Janis cries, trying to lift her hips and moaning when she finds that Regina’s hold is still firm and solid enough that she can’t. 

She’s practically whining with every thrust, and Regina grins when she feels Janis tightening around her. She briefly wonders what Janis would do if she drew it out longer, but the thought doesn’t last long when Janis manages to speak again. 

“ _Baby_ ,” she begs, the rawness of her voice combined with the term of endearment enough to make Regina’s rhythm falter for a moment before she picks up the pace, unable to resist. 

Regina hushes her, sucking Janis’ clit into her mouth and curling her fingers, and that does it. Janis lets out a muffled cry, her hips bucking up and her hands pulling and fisting in the sheets. Her thighs tighten around Regina’s head, but she seems almost completely unaffected by it, her mouth and fingers still working even as Janis comes against her. 

Eventually, Janis’ legs release from her head, trembling, but Regina refuses to stop, still working, licking and pumping her wrist until Janis breaks again, this time with the blonde’s name falling from her lips. 

Regina tries to work her up to a third, but Janis shakes her head, squirming away. 

“Sensitive,” she mumbles, and Regina complies immediately, pulling her fingers out and wandering back up Janis’ body, kissing the marks she left until they’re nose to nose once more. “Just as good as I remember,” Janis tells her. 

“I’m glad,” Regina laughs, leaning down for a kiss. Janis bites her bottom lip, groaning quietly at the taste of herself. “But now--”

“But now you’re hungry?” Janis guesses. 

“Now I’m hungry,” she agrees. “And I wanna get--” 

“Pho,” Janis interrupts, and Regina can’t help but look down at her adoringly. 

“You remembered.”

“Of course I did.” Janis smiles. “Best post-orgasm food.” 

Regina kisses her one last time before she gets off of her, grabbing Janis’ shirt and pulling it on with practiced confidence. It’s something she always used to do when they were together. Janis bites her lip at the view, her eyes lingering on Regina’s legs as she grabs her phone from her purse and searches for a place she’s been to before on Postmates. 

“You want your usual?” Regina asks over her shoulder, tapping away on her phone, but Janis barely catches the words, her gaze still moving over Regina’s frame. 

“Huh?” 

Regina rolls her eyes affectionately before she turns back to her phone, absently saying, “I said, do you want your usual? Extra noodles, right?” 

Janis nods, before realizing the woman can’t see her and standing up from the bed. She creeps up behind Regina, wrapping her arms around her waist and hooking her chin over her shoulder. 

“That would be perfect,” she whispers. She smiles, feeling Regina relax into her embrace, and it all feels ridiculously intimate-- perhaps too much so-- but both of them decide to ignore it. Janis kisses her cheek, watching as Regina hits the _order_ button. “Let me pay you back?” 

“Nonsense,” Regina laughs, turning in Janis’ embrace. “If you really want to, the place says twenty minutes until delivery, and I accept alternative payment in kisses and orgasms.” 

“Let’s call it a deal,” Janis replies, bending down. 

They kiss for several moments, Janis’ hands wandering lower and lower until she picks Regina up with ease and guides them back to the bed. Regina giggles into her mouth, and it feels just like old times when Janis roughly throws them both on the bed. Neither of them are completely sure how long they stay that way, hands wandering like they’re in college again without a care in the world. 

Pulling away, they both look at each other as if they want to say something, but the moment is broken when there’s a knock at the door. 

“Dammit,” Janis groans when Regina taps her, asking her to allow her to get up. She buttons Janis’ shirt halfway and pulls on her boxers too, and Janis feels her heart beat irregularly. 

Regina thanks the person outside and grabs the bag of food, smiling as she returns to the sight of Janis spread out on the bed totally naked. 

“Could you put some clothes on?” she fake-complains. “You’re distracting me.” 

“You took all of mine!” Janis shoots back immediately, and Regina rolls her eyes, grabbing the bathrobe that’s hanging in the closet and throwing it at her. 

“Here. Big baby.” 

Janis is surprised. Though all of their activities leading up to this felt familiar, this is a new version of Regina that she isn't used to. She’s more confident, more sure of herself. Janis likes it. 

She pulls on the bathrobe, pretending to grumble about it, and stands up to tie it before going to grab her food from where Regina is unpacking it on the desk. 

In tandem, they both sink to the floor to eat. As much as they know they could eat on the bed, it feels like too much to eat in the spot that they had just had sex. The sight is laughable, two grown women sitting on the floor eating Vietnamese noodles, but it’s also so perfect that neither of them care. 

When they’re almost done, Janis breaks the easy silence between them. 

“What time is it?” 

Regina looks over at her in surprise, picking her phone up from where it was lying face down next to her. 

“Almost eleven.” 

Janis looks at her with wide eyes. 

“Shit! Oh my God, my roommates is going to think something happened to me!” 

She searches for her pants on the floor, finding them at the foot of the bed and pulling her phone out. Sure enough, there’s ten frantic messages from the girl she’s sharing a hotel room with. 

Janis types out a response quickly, before looking up at her ex. 

Regina is smiling at her fondly, and Janis blushes. 

“I should go,” she says, and Regina is grateful to hear that there’s regret laced in the words. 

That way, she doesn’t feel like such a fool when she speaks and words fall out of her mouth without permission. 

“Stay.” 

Janis looks at her in disbelief. 

“Regina--” 

Regina shakes her head, putting her food to the side and leaning forward. She kisses the other woman softly. 

“Jay,” she murmurs. “Stay.” 

“I have to be up by seven-thirty,” Janis argues. 

Regina kisses her again, undoing a few buttons and smirking when Janis’ eyes betray her. 

“Stay. I’ll set an alarm. I have to be up earlier than that,” Regina tells her. Janis hesitates. “Please?” Regina asks. 

“Okay,” the brunette relents. 

***

When the alarm goes off, they both wake up smiling. It’s been a long time since they got a sound sleep, and it’s nice to wake up in someone else’s arms-- especially each other’s. They don’t need to ask when they both lean forward for a kiss, and Regina grins when Janis rolls on top of her. 

“G’morning,” she mumbles, her eyes still droopy with exhaustion. 

“Morning.” 

They trade lazy kisses, until finally, Regina’s second, emergency alarm goes off. 

“I have to get ready,” she says apologetically, her heart skipping a beat at the way Janis is looking at her adoringly. She could go back to this. They could--

She shakes herself out of it, pushing at Janis’ hips gently until their positions are reversed and she can get up.

“Can I join you?” Janis asks, her voice still rough. 

Regina looks at her, affectionate exasperation in her eyes. 

“I wish, but I’m already late. I’ll come back to say goodbye, okay?” 

Janis nods, folding her hands under her head as she watches Regina strip on the way to the shower. 

_God, she missed this_. 

She hears Regina humming in the shower, and Janis feels an easy smile come to her face. It’s been so long since she felt this at peace. She listens to the sound of New York in the morning, the cabs honking and the bustling down below. 

Finally, she hears the shower turn off, and she grins wolfishly when Regina enters back into the main area only in another set of lace. 

“Shut up,” Regina tells her. 

“I didn’t say anything!” Janis replies indignantly. 

“But you were thinking it.” 

Janis raises her hands in surrender. 

“Okay, okay.” 

She stays silent after that, just appreciating the way Regina gets ready for the day, the dress she picks out, how she organizes her briefcase with her files for the day. She smiles softly when Regina turns to her, shoes on and regret in her eyes. 

“I have to go, Jay. It’s my last day here.” 

The words hit Janis harder than expected. She thought maybe at least they could meet tonight. 

“Oh.” 

“If I had known…” Regina trails off. “Maybe I could have--”

Janis tries to recover as quickly as she can. 

“Hey,” Janis says. “It’s cool. We’ll see each other again sometime, right?” She feels something close to terror when Regina hesitates and doesn’t fully nod. “Baby?” 

There’s silence between them. Something has shifted, like Regina finally understands the gravity of what they’ve done. 

“Don’t call me that,” the blonde whispers. 

“Why not?”

“You know why.” 

Janis looks at her in disbelief. 

“Regina, c’mon--” 

“I said I have to go, Janis,” Regina repeats. It’s more forceful this time. 

“Can I at least get one more for the road?” Janis whispers, her voice solemn. 

Regina nods with only a slight hesitation beforehand, swallowing her emotions and leaning forward. Their lips brush for barely a moment, and Janis tries to deepen it, to get one last taste, but Regina pulls back before she can sink into it too and get lost in the gorgeous woman in front of her once more. 

“Bye, Jay,” she says quietly into Janis’ mouth before she can change her mind. She turns away so that Janis doesn’t see the tears that are threatening to spill past her eyes. “Maybe I’ll see you again.”

Janis nods even though Regina can’t see her. 

“Bye.” 

Janis watches Regina leave, knowing that anyone outside the hotel room will see Regina as powerful, strong, intimidating, but she notices the trembling of her shoulders, can see how Regina holds her spine carefully as she picks up her duffel from the little stand it’s sat atop. She watches Regina stand up straighter as she walks towards the front entryway of the room, her heels clicking on the marble. 

_Turn around,_ Janis thinks. _Just look at me._

She opens her mouth to say the words aloud, but by the time she can, Regina has already left. 

And she only knows it because of the click of the lock. 

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, what did you think? do you want to know more about what happened to them? if you do, be sure to send me an ask or leave it down below. i have loved seeing y'all's response to some of the stuff i've written, and it always makes my day, so consider leaving a comment and kudo for this fic to make me smile :) 
> 
> as always, i'm @ifthebookdoesntsell on tumblr. my ask box is always open for yelling, prompts, or anything else that's on your mind. 
> 
> be safe. be strong.


End file.
